Artemis
Level: 1 *Race: Human *Class: Improved fighter *One Unique Thing: I am a descendant of a chosen hero whose name now means nothing, but ????? *Icon Relationships: Distribute 3 points, with a maximum of 3 with any one icon *Backgrounds: Distribute 8 points of backgrounds, with a maximum of +5 in any one background Combat Numbers *Initiative: +6, roll twice and take the higher result due to being human *Maximum HP: 33 *Recoveries per Day: 9 *Recovery Value: 1d10+3 (average 8) *PDEF: 19, but if you make a one-handed melee basic attack, increases to 20 until you make another attack, remember that PDEF is normally 4 higher than MDEFs *MDEF (Body): 13 *MDEF (Mind): 13 Feats *Human Bonus: Comeback Strike Feat: You no longer take the –2 penalty to your Comeback Strike attacks. *Level 1: Deadeye Archer Feat: If you spend a quick action to aim before making a Demon Fang/Azure Edge (ranged basic attack), add +5 to the damage if you miss. Remember that you do not provoke an opportunity attack from an enemy you make a ranged attack against, even if you are engaged with that enemy. Class Features *Extra Tough: You start with nine recoveries instead of the usual eight. *Threatening: Whenever an enemy attempts to disengage from you, it takes a -5 penalty to its check. Class Talents *Comeback Strike: Once per battle as a free action, make another attack after your attack during your turn misses. *Deadeye Archer: Your attacks with d8 ranged weapons now deal d10 damage per level. Your attacks with d6 ranged weapons now deal d8 damage per level. In addition, your misses with basic ranged attacks deal damage equal to your level. *Power Attack: Once per battle, you can deal 5 additional damage after seeing if your attack is a hit or a miss. Standard Action Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with you *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF *Hit: 1d10+5 damage, but if you make this attack one-handed, you deal only 1d8+5 damage but your PDEF increases to 20 until you make another attack. *Miss: 1 damage. Demon Fang/Azure Edge (Ranged Basic Attack) *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One nearby or far away enemy *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. PDEF *Hit: 1d10+5 damage. *Miss: 1 damage. *Special: If you spend a quick action to aim before making a Demon Fang/Azure Edge (ranged basic attack), add +5 to the damage if you miss. Remember that you do not provoke an opportunity attack from an enemy you make a ranged attack against, even if you are engaged with that enemy. Maneuvers Carve an Opening *Flexible melee or ranged attack *Triggering Roll: Any natural odd roll *Effect: Your crit range with melee and ranged attacks expands by a cumulative +1 this battle until you score a melee or ranged critical hit. When you score a melee or ranged critical hit, your crit range drops back to normal. Precision Attack *Flexible melee attack *Triggering Roll: Any natural even hit *Effect: You gain a +5 bonus to the damage roll. Second Shot *Flexible ranged attack *Special: You can only use this once per round. *Triggering Roll: Any natural even roll or a natural 16+ *Effect: After this attack, you can make a basic ranged attack with the same weapon with a –4 attack penalty. If this was triggered with any natural even roll, you cannot use any maneuvers with the second attack and the attack deals half damage. Equipment *Whatever mundane gear is reasonable *60 gp